Sailor Scouts Orbs
by Emsbaby
Summary: Somethings wrong with Mamoru and he's on the side of evil. Can the Sailor Moon and the other scouts help him? Can they find the treasures that they need to cure him? R & R!!!! FYI this is re-written
1. A Discovery Is Made

Hello! This is AmiMercury06, here with my re-written story. It's the same story but typed differently, all thanks to my friend, Uni Shields (a.k.a. sailoruniverse)!! (A/N: thanks, Uni! ^.~) Anyway, here it is…  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
A Discovery is Made  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami Mizuno's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know what day I can't wait for?" Ami Mizuno asked as her guests all sat down at her coffee table in her bedroom.  
  
"Could it possible be the first day of school?" Hotaru Tomoe replied.  
  
"Yeah, the first day is the best day of the summer!" Chibi-Usagi Tsukino added.  
  
"I really don't enjoy it. I just want to be lazy all day for the rest of the summer," Usagi Tsukino disagreed.  
  
"What, like you don't do that anyway at school?!" Minako giggled.  
  
Then, everybody started talking about how school went last year, Ami heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Hold on, okay you guys?" Ami asked politely. As she left her room, she shut the door behind her. She quickly ran down the stairs to her front door. (A/N: she was used to the stairs to her house, okie dokie?) She opened it, only to be surprised to find Mamoru Shields with little Chibi- Chibi in his arms.  
  
"Hello, Ami. Is Chibi-Usagi here?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Chibi-Chibi!" she cried, reaching her arms out to Ami, wanting to be held by her. (A/N: "Chibi-Chibi" is the only thing Chibi-Chibi knows how to say.)  
  
"Yes, she is. Come on in. I'll go get her for you, okay?" Ami asked as Mamoru came in, and Ami held Chibi-Chibi.  
  
"Mamoru! Mamoru! Mamoru! Mamoru! Mamoru!" Ami heard as Usagi came running down the stairs slightly faster than Ami had. "Whoa!" Usagi yelped as she tripped down the flight of stairs. (A/N: Usagi/Serena is a clutz…) When she was at the end of her great fall, she found herself at Mamoru's feet. "Hehehehehehe…" she giggled, looking up nervously at Mamoru.  
  
"Excuse me, Usagi, but I have to go tell-" Ami began, but was soon interrupted by yet another voice coming down the stairs.  
  
"Mamoru! Mamoru! Mamoru! Mamoru! Mamoru!" it said. Usagi gave the flight of stairs an evil look, for she knew who it was.  
  
"Hey, Chibi-Usagi!" Mamoru giggled.  
  
"Daddy!" she yelled.  
  
"Are you ready for your art class?" he asked.  
  
"You bet!" she replied. (A/N: That looks really, really weird…)  
  
"Mamoru, why can't we ever spend time together? I'm sick of you always spending time with her!" Usagi complained.  
  
"Remember what we're going to do tomorrow? We're going to the park and out to the fair, then it's the movies, and then it's dinner!" Mamoru said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hehehehe…" Usagi said back.  
  
"Chibi-Usagi, why don't you go get Hotaru, and I'll take her home on the way to art class, okay?" Mamoru said as he put Chibi-Usagi down.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right down," she replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back Upstairs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hotaru, Mamoru says he'll take you home on the way to my art class. Come on!" Chibi-Usagi said as she got upstairs to Ami's bedroom. As she was looking around the room, everybody was hearing something downstairs. "What? What is it?" Chibi-Usagi asked as she looked out of Ami's open door.  
  
"Shhhh! Keep it down!" Minako whispered. Then, Chibi-Usagi started listening too.  
  
"But, you never spend time with me!"  
  
"Oh, I spend plenty of time with you, Usagi!"  
  
"No, you never do! It's always Chibi-Usagi before me!"  
  
"Oh, so you want me to spend time with you? I'll spend plenty of my precious time with you!"  
  
Everybody knew what was going on downstairs. It was Mamoru and Usagi fighting. But, the twisted part of it was that they never heard them fight like this before. And even worse, Ami was still downstairs. (A/N: it's not favoritism! It's really bad, if you think about it…)  
  
Makoto Kino took Chibi-Usagi's head and covered her ears. Chibi-Usagi had begun to cry. All of a sudden, everybody heard pottery break. Then they heard a door slam. They all figured it was Mamoru who left, because they could hear Ami trying to calm Usagi down. Chibi-Usagi forced her way out of Makoto's arms, and ran downstairs. Everybody had heard them cry together.  
  
Ami finally came up the stairs with Chibi-Chibi in her arms. The front door began to open again, and in came Mamoru. He took Chibi-Usagi's arm and stomped upstairs to get Hotaru and Chibi-Chibi.  
  
"Give those children to me!" he yelled.  
  
"Ow! Let go, Mamoru! You're hurting me!" Chibi-Usagi struggled, but that only made Mamoru squeeze harder. Chibi-Usagi swung around, trying to kick Mamoru in pain just to let her go.  
  
"Stop moving!" he yelled, which made Chibi-Usagi stop.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you, Mamoru. Put Chibi-Usagi down and let her go to Usagi, and we'll give you Hotaru and Chibi-Chibi," Haruka Tenou said. (When she said that, Hotaru looked up at her with almost tears in her eyes, but Haruka/Amara just winked.)  
  
"And what if I don't?" Mamoru asked with an evil grin on his face. But as Haruka was about to finish the deal, they heard sirens outside. It seemed Ami had somehow found a way to get downstairs while Mamoru and Haruka were talking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside Ami's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you say that Mamoru first came to your house to pick up his daughter, and then a fight broke out. Is that correct?" a police officer asked Ami.  
  
"Yes. All of that's correct," she replied.  
  
"And can you tell me who the mother of the child is?" the officer asked.  
  
"It's-no. No, I can't tell you," Ami replied. (A/N: think about it! If Ami had replied, then big trouble could have occurred.)  
  
After the police left, everybody piled back into Ami's house.  
  
"If you'd like, I'll take you home, Usagi. And I think Chibi-Usagi can miss one art class tonight. I'll take you both home, okay?" Haruka offered as she tried to help Usagi up.  
  
"No!" Usagi screamed. She was looking up at Haruka with tears in her eyes. Haruka also noticed that Usagi had Chibi-Usagi in her arms.  
  
"Haruka, I think she's had a long night. Let's just leave her alone and go home," Michiru said as she put her hand on Haruka's shoulder.  
  
"Right, okay," Haruka replied.  
  
"Come on, you guys. We need to go comfort Usagi and Chibi-Usagi," Ami said to Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Hotaru. They all surrounded Usagi and Chibi- Usagi and started to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder how Usagi's feeling today," Minako said to Makoto after school.  
  
"I don't know. She didn't show up today. I wonder if she'll ever fight again, or would it remind her too much of Tuxedo Kamen?" Makoto replied, only to hear someone behind her. She looked back, only to find Usagi there, when tears soon came to her eyes. "Oh, Usagi, I'm sorry! I had no idea you were back there," Makoto said. But Usagi turned around the other way and ran home.  
  
"Makoto! Minako! Wait up!" they heard from behind them. They both turned around at the same time, only to find Ami.  
  
"Hello, Ami. How are you today" Minako asked.  
  
"Fine. And you?" Ami replied.  
  
"Good," Minako and Makoto said at the same time.  
  
"Why did I just see Usagi running past me with tears in her eyes?" Ami asked.  
  
"Oh, because Makoto and I were talking about her. You know why she didn't come to school today because of what happened last night. And Usagi just came out of nowhere," Minako explained.  
  
"Speaking of which, did Mamoru break anything important to you and your mom?" Makoto asked Ami.  
  
"No. Just something my mom bought at an outdoor market. It was ugly anyway," Ami replied.  
  
"So, what was it like to be downstairs when all this happened?" Minako asked.  
  
"Well, not much happened. First, Usagi asked Mamoru to sit down, only because she wanted to talk to him about spending time with her. She said that him spending time with her today just wasn't enough for her. And, that's all I can remember about last night. Oh, yeah. Plus, Usagi spent the night, only because she didn't want to go home. Haruka took Chibi-Usagi home, along with Hotaru., Chibi-Chibi and Michiru."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Usagi Tsukino after school  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, Chibi-Usagi. How are you today?" Chibi-Usagi's friend asked her.  
  
"Oh, I'm okay," Chibi-Usagi replied after a few minutes.  
  
"Are you okay, Chibi-Usagi? You seem awfully sad," her friend asked.  
  
"Oh, something bad happened at my, uh, cousin's friend house last night. And, no, I don't want to talk about it," Chibi-Usagi replied.  
  
"Hey, look! It's those freaky girls that worked in the circus! I wonder where that circus went," her friend noticed.  
  
"Oh, I've got to go. See you later!" Chibi-Usagi shouted as she got up from the park bench she was sitting on and ran to Ves Ves, Cre Cre, Jun Jun, and Para Para.  
  
"Hi, Chibi-Usagi! We all heard about what happened. And we're sorry. But, we're also worried," Ves Ves said as soon as Chibi-Usagi reached them.  
  
"Why? And who told you?" Chibi-Usagi asked.  
  
'Rei told us. And we're worried because we got a letter," Cre Cre said. Para Para handed Chibi-Usagi a letter addressed to them.  
  
Dear Amazoness Quartet:  
  
We hear about what happened to Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. Just to drop hints, as if you haven't figured it out, we were the ones who did it. Oh, I just love playing jokes on Sailor Moon. Ta ta!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Iron Mouse  
  
"Come one! If we take this to Ami, she can probably find out if Iron Mouse wrote this letter, or if she typed it up and where she typed it up at! Let's go!" Chibi-Usagi said as she started running across the park. 


	2. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 2  
  
Friend or Foe?  
  
"Let's go!" Chibi-Usagi said as she started running across the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami Mizuno's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, it appears this Iron Mouse person wrote this letter," Ami said as Chibi-Usagi showed her the letter she had received from earlier that day. "I think we should call everybody here, and the first person on my list is- " Ami began.  
  
"Mama! Call Mama!" Chibi-Usagi finished.  
  
"You bet. Amazoness Quartet, you better leave and wait for anymore letter. You know, kinda like a villain to villain thing, "Ami said.  
  
"Okay we'll leave," Cre Cre said. "But, will you tell us as soon as you find out something important, okay?"  
  
"You bet!" Ami replied.  
  
"So, can we call Mama now? And can we call her on Luna P.?" Chibi-Usagi asked.  
  
"Sure. Go ahead," Ami said. If only I could figure out who this' Iron Mouse' is! Plus, I need to find out if there are any more, and who their leader is, Ami thought to herself as she heard Chibi-Usagi talking to her little floating cat head, whom everyone called Luna Ball, or Luna P.  
  
"Okay, Usagi's calling everybody else, and their coming over. Is that okay?" Chibi-Usagi asked.  
  
"Perfect!" Ami replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10 minutes later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, what did you find?" Usagi urged.  
  
"We found out that this new enemy 'Iron Mouse' wrote this letter by hand. And, we also know that she doesn't like you or any of us for that fact," Ami said.  
  
"You know? I think I saw a human-mouse thing running around. I thought she was part of that Dead moon Circus. I didn't bother to ask who she was. Should I've?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Go figure!" Minako said.  
  
"And Usagi, I-we actually, wanted to say we're sorry for our little conversation earlier today. We had no idea that you were right behind us," Makoto said. "So, I baked you-" she began.  
  
"CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES WITH MARSHMELLOWS?!?!?!?!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Er-uh, yeah. Here you go, I guess…" Makoto replied.  
  
"Oh, man…everyone said at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galaxia's Palace  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"hello, Iron Mouse. You're back so soon?" and unfamiliar voice said.  
  
"yes, your majesty. My plan has succeeded quite well," Iron Mouse said.  
  
"Uh, what plan?" the voice asked.  
  
"My plan to destroy the bond between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. I already told you about it!" Iron Mouse shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru Tomoe's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello? Who's this?…………Oh, hi Chibi-Usagi! How are you today?…………Oh, yes, me too………Really?! I could?……… Oh, yes, I will. Later on tonight…………You bet! See you later!" Hotaru said as she hung up the phone. As she was running the stairs, she felt something pull her back.. "Whoa- Kaorinite, what are you doing?" Hotaru said as she struggled out of Kaorinite's grasp.  
  
"Who was on the telephone?" Kaorinite asked.  
  
"It was Chibi-Usagi, thank you very much. And if you want to ask me any more questions, I'm going to spend the night at her house. Happy now? Let me go!" Hotaru said as she was finally released and started running up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galaxia's Palace  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"hello, dear friend of mine. How have you been?" the unfamiliar voice asked Mamoru.  
  
"Well, I've missed you very much, my fair queen. It's been awhile," Mamoru replied as he bent down on one leg and his arm over his chest looking down.  
  
"Indeed. Our plan has worked very well. And I'm sure our daughter will live a very happy life now because of it," the voice said ver deeply.  
  
When the voice finished talking, Mamoru looked up with an evil grin on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dead Moon Circus  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"THE MAIL'S HERE, EVERYONE!!!" Para Para shouted as she heard the mailbox slam shut.  
  
"Para Para, don't you have spheres to change? Let me get the mail! Last time you got it, there was a very important letter," Jun Jun said as she shoved Para Para back away from the door. Then, Para Para raced in front of Jun Jun to reach the mailbox faster.  
  
When they were just feet away from the mailbox, thy heard the lif shut. Then they stop in mid-air. (A/N: you know, like they race, then jump in the air, and stop in mid-air, then they fall to the ground…yeah, it's funny)  
  
"AHA! I beat you!" Cre Cre said as she stuck out her tongue. "Let's see…Bill...Bill…Bill…uh-oh…" Cre Cre said as she flipped through the mail. "Lead Crow? That can only mean one thing…" Cre Cre started.  
  
"IRON MOUSE?!?!" Para Para, Jun Jun, and Cre Cre finished at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
30 minutes kater  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ready, Jun Jun?" Ves Ves asked as she helped Jun Jun put on a small backpack with the letter inside.  
  
"You bet! I'll be back soon, everyone!" Jun Jun said as she raced off with the letter to Ami's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami Mizuno's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ding Dong! Ami heard as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" she shouted to whoever was at her door. "Oh, hello Jun Jun. Did something happen?" Ami said as she greeted Jun Jun.  
  
"Yeah. Another letter from "Lead Crow'. We think she has something to do with Iron Mouse. Can you check for us? While you're doing that, I'll go get everyone and we can meet in the park, okay" Jun Jun replied to Ami.  
  
"Right. I will right away," Ami said. Uh, I wonder who Lead Crow is. Ami thought to herself as she opened the letter.  
  
Dear Sailor Scouts:  
  
Terribly sorry about Iron Mouse. She is so annoying. Just ask me: I have to stay with her 24/7. Anyways, I hope you find out what our plan is to destroy Mamoru. OOPS! I wasn't suppose to tell!! Oh, well. Your majesty's daughter will rule the universe after we take over! So, now there's one more step. Figure it out, if you can. Oh, and by the way: Say good-bye…  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lead Crow  
  
As soon as Ami finished reading the letter, she gasped. "Well, Chibi-Usagi will rule the universe when Neo-queen Serenity passes away, but not after we take over. Let's see what everyone else thinks," Ami said as she packed the letter away and rode her bike ro the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The City Park  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, Ami! What's new?" Makoto asked as Ami parked her bike in the bike racks.  
  
"new information has come, you guys. This time, it's serious," Ami replied. She took out the letter, and read it out loud. When Ami finished, everyone looked at each other with a serious look on their face.  
  
"Usagi…" Minako started.  
  
"Princess Serenity, what are we to do? She needs all of our protection," Rei said.  
  
"Yeah but what can we do? We're on Earth, and she's on the future moon," Chibi-Usagi whined.  
  
"CHIBI-CHIBI!!!" someone shouted.  
  
"Chibi-Chibi!" Hotaru said as Chibi-Chibi ran up the group. Then, a mysterious figure appeared from behind the closest tree.  
  
'Hello. How are you?" it said.  
  
"Who are you? Iron Mouse? Lead Crow?" Usagi questioned.  
  
Everyone got a sweatdropped on their head.  
  
"Well, no actually. You see, Chibi-Chibi stays with me. And my name is Saku- ie. And, you don't need to be embarrassed to talk to me about that kind of stuff in front of me. I am a Sailor Scout, too," Saku-ie explained.  
  
"What?!" Michiru startled.  
  
"W-wait a second! How can you be? I thought there were only 10 of us. Or, are there more?" Usagi asked with curiosity.  
  
"Come with me. I will take you to my house and explain. I can make hot cocoa. After all, it is a late fall day," Saku-ie offered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saku-ie's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, when Usagi, Chibi-Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna reached Saku-ie's house, they took off their shoes and put on slippers placed in front of the door.  
  
"Ah, man, there's no more for me!" Usagi whined.  
  
"Well, at least she's back to normal," Rei said under her breath to Makoto.  
  
"Yep," was the reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galaxia's Palace  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My love, how shall we defeat the Sailor Scouts," Mamoru asked.  
  
"Need not worry, dear. Iron Mouse, Lead Crow, Aluminum Siren, Tinyanko have already given Sailor Moon clues," the voice replied.  
  
"WHAT? NO!!! USAGI!!!" Mamoru yelled as he turned back to his regular self again. "Sorry, I-I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Oh, no. It seems the spell that was cast upon you is beginning to wear off at a rapid rate. LEAD CROW!!!" the voice echoed as it shouted for Lead Crow.  
  
"Yes, your majesty? What is it that you need?" Lead Crow said as she came into the huge room with Mamoru and the voice.  
  
"Go and make the potion once again. He is becoming his regular self again. And after 3 doses of the potion, he will remain that way permanently," the voice replied with a mysterious tone.  
  
"Yes, at once, Galaxia. And just in case, I will make another dose, to make the total of 3," Lead Crow said as she went to make the same potion as before. 


	3. Mamoru Comes Back

Chapter 3  
  
Mamoru Comes Back  
  
"And just in case, I will make another dose, to make the total 3," Lead Crow said as she want to make the same potion as before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saku-ie's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Saku-ie, why do you want to help us so badly?" Minako asked as politely as everybody began to sit down on the floor for a plate of cookies and doughnuts that Makoto made.  
  
"Well, I've seen the little girls with pink and black hair getting along with Chibi-Chibi very well together, and I wanted to meet you guys," Saku- ie replied.  
  
"Well, I'm Ami."  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Rei."  
  
"Makoto."  
  
"Minako."  
  
"Chibi-Usagi."  
  
"Hotaru."  
  
"Haruka."  
  
"Michiru."  
  
"Setsuna."  
  
"Iron Mouse." (A/N: that took up about half the page…pretty sad, huh?) They all heard as soon as they were done introducing themselves. As soon as they hard that name, they all gasped.  
  
"Saku-ie, we'll be right, okay?" Usagi said as she rushed out the door to the backyard. "Ready, girls?" Usagi said as everyone was outside.  
  
"Yea! Let's get that rat!" everyone replied.  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Usagi yelled as she begun to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MAKE-UP!" everyone shouted as they all began to transform into their Super Sailor uniforms.  
  
"Stop right there!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted as she and Super Chibi Moon pointed their index finger at Iron Mouse.  
  
"So, we finally meet, uh, Eternal Sailor Moon. It's finally nice to meet you! I've heard sooooo much about you, and all of the other Scouts, that I knew this day would come so soon," Iron Mouse greeted as she got a look ol pleasure on her face.  
  
"Well, that's too bad, Iron Mouse, for you will no longer stare upon the face of Eternal Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Oh, really? That's sooooooooo amazing. Bring it on! Lana-Bell! Come out now!" Iron Mouse shouted.  
  
Ding! Ding! Ding! "Are you ready to rumble?" a smoky figure shouted. 'I'm Lana-Bell, the wrestling champ of E.W.W.F.! Ready to test my skills?" the figure, which now appeared like a woman wrestler said.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, Lana-Bell, what does E.W.W.F. mean?" Super Sailor Jupiter asked Lana-Bell to try and distract her.  
  
"Evil Women Wrestling Fed-" Lana-Bell began, but Super Sailor Jupiter had for-armed her right in the stomach.  
  
"Hey! Did you know that if you switch the letters, it turns out to be W.W.F.E.? Which in America means World Wrestling Federation Entertainment!" Iron Mouse said, as she became distracted.  
  
"JUPITER OAL EVOLUTION!" Super Sailor Jupiter shouted as she used her attack. Suddenly, oak leaves started surrounding Sailor Jupiter, then they all shot towards Lana-Bell.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!" Lana-Bell exclaimed in pain, who was kneeling on the ground ever since her first attack by Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Then Sailor Jupiter walked over to Lana-Bell and asked, "So, you call yourself a World Woman's Champ? Guess again!"  
  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Super Sailor Uranus shouted as she withdrew her sword and slashed at Lana-Bell.  
  
"Hey!" Lana-Bell whined. "Watch what you're doing! I was in the way! Oh, hehehe, wait a minute."  
  
"I'll be sure to keep that in mind! MERCURY AQUS RHAPSODY!" Super Sailor Mercury shouted as she started playing her mini aqua harp. From the harp came blue ribbons of water that rushed toward Lana-Bell.  
  
"Finally! I needed a-" Lana-Bell began as she saw the water ribbons rush towards her. But, she stopped in mid sentence because the water turned to ice.  
  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON KISS!" Sailor Moon shouted as she took her turn to destroy Lana-Bell.  
  
"Uh? What's up with this?" Lana-Bell shouted as she disintegrated into ashes.  
  
"Hey!" Iron Mouse whined the same way as Lana-Bell. "Oh, I got to go! See you losers later." Iron Mouse shouted as she ran, when all of a sudden she tripped flat on her face. Everyone laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back inside Saku-ie's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When everyone came back inside Saku-ie's house, she was sitting at her coffee table with Chibi-Chibi, teaching her patty cake. But, Chibi-Chibi just giggled.  
  
"Sorry it took us so long, Saku-ie. Did you miss us?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Oh? You're back so soon? Where'd you go?" Saku-ie replied.  
  
"Uh, Usagi forgot, uh, her…" Ami began.  
  
"Uh, m-make up. Yeah, yeah, that's it,' Minako finished. Everybody looked at her coldly.  
  
She just grinned.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like you're wearing any make-up, Usagi. What brand do you use?" Saku-ie asked as she bought the excuse.  
  
"Uh, uh, C-Cover Girl. Pretty good application skills, huh?" Usagi replied with a sweat drop on her forehead.  
  
"Sure!" Saku-re replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 hour and 30 minutes later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well that was weird," Haruka said after leaving Saku-ie's house.  
  
"Well, yeah. Nice, quick answer, by the way, Minako," Rei said.  
  
"Hee hee hee…" Minako said as she waved off Rei.  
  
"So, what should we do next? Cause, I'm not tired at all…" Chibi-Usagi said.  
  
"Uh, well, it is only 6:30 p.m. Wanna go see a movie?" Makoto asked everyone.  
  
"Well, I think I'll go home. I'm getting a little sleepy. Chibi-Usagi, are you coming?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No, I want to see a movie with everybody," Chibi-Usagi replied.  
  
"Not everybody…Michiru, Setsuna, and I are going to go home too," Haruka said.  
  
"Okay, good-night," everyone said as Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Usagi walked their separate ways.  
  
"Hotaru, are you going to go home? Cause, remember, we were supposed to spend the night together," Chibi-Usagi asked as she turned around and looked at Hotaru.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Well, I can call home and ask my dad or Kaorinite to pack my back, and then I could go to the movies with you guys, and spend the night at your house! Is there a pay phone anywhere close to here?" Hotaru asked as she got really excited.  
  
"Over there," Minako said as she pointed to a figure.  
  
"Uh, Minako…that's a statue…" Ami corrected.  
  
"No, look!" Minako said as she pointed more over to the right of the statue.  
  
"Oh, okay, I see it now!" Hotaru said as she and Chibi-Usagi ran over to it.  
  
When Chibi-Usagi and Hotaru came back, Makoto, Minako, Rei, Ami, Chibi- Usagi, and Hotaru started to walk to the movies.  
  
"Uh, uh, s-someone…who's that person following us?" Chibi-Usagi said as she started tugging on Minako's sleeve.  
  
"Um, I don't know," Ami replied as she squinted to try get a closer look.  
  
"HEY! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE PERVERT?" Rei asked as she took a step closer to the mysterious person.  
  
"Oh, I thought you would never ask…but, since you did, I just happen to e…" it replied.  
  
"Yeah?" everybody asked at the same time.  
  
"Mamoru…"  
  
Everybody gasped.  
  
"Now you will all come with me," Mamoru said as he snapped his fingers. Everybody vanished into the air. 'My dear Galaxia, I hope your plan will succeed," Mamoru murmured to himself as he vanished into the air after the group, 


	4. The Discovery Has A Solution

Chapter 4  
  
The Discovery Has A Solution  
  
"My dear Galaxia, I hope your plan will succeed," Mamoru murmured to himself as he vanished into the air after the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi Tsukino's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I miss Mamoru so much…" Usagi said as she sat down on her bed, quietly. Then, she began to cry a little bit, so she out her head on her pillow and cried until she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galaxia's Palace  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, Sailor Scouts. And my dear Mamoru. So good of you to join us this evening." A woman with red and gold hair said as she was sitting on her throne. Out of the shadows came 4 others, Iron Mouse included. "I believe you've already met Iron Mouse," Galaxia said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I think I remember her. The little 2-year-old baby with her little 1-year-old sisters?" Rei said in a smart voice. Everybody giggled a little.  
  
"Hey! Just to let you know, I happen to be Aluminum Siren. Next to me are Iron mouse, Tinyanko, and Lead Crow. So, don't mess it up again…" a woman who looked like a butterfly said with anger in her voice.  
  
"Well, excusez moi!" Rei replied. And after she did, all of the elemental animals and all of the others started to fight.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Galaxia shouted, which made everybody halt where they were. Everybody noticed that Galaxia was looking around, but they couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Uh, who are you looking for, Your Majesty?" Tinyanko asked.  
  
"Where is the pink-haired little girl? You know the one, she's kinda short, with a floating cat head? Where is she?!" Galaxia puzzled.  
  
"She's over there! In the corner!" Aluminum Siren said a she pointed across the room.  
  
"Chibi-Usagi, I would run if I were you!" Minako said as her voice started to gradually get worried.  
  
"Mama! Help!" Chibi-Usagi said as she was so scared that she couldn't move.  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!" Rei shouted as she was soon enveloped in fire to soon become Super Sailor mars.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!" Ami shouted as she was soon enclosed in a beautiful stream of bubbles, to soon become Super Sailor Mercury.  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!" Makoto shouted as leave and thunder surrounded her, only to come out as Super Sailor Jupiter soon surrounded her.  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!" Minako shouted as she soon transformed behind stars to become Super Sailor Venus.  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP! Hotaru shouted as she transformed into Super Sailor Saturn.  
  
"PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!" Chibi-Usagi shouted as she could finally get up to become Super Sailor Chibi-Moon.  
  
"What's this? Little Sailor Soldiers trying to defeat me so quickly? Or to snap Mamoru out of the spell which has been placed upon him?" Galaxia said when all the transformations were complete.  
  
"You mean, there is a way to cure him?" Super Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"Yes, but I cannot tell you, only because the other scouts aren't here," Galaxia said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10 minutes later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, everybody. And how are you this evening?" Galaxia said as soon as Super Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Eternal Sailor Moon all showed up. (AN: Chibi-Usagi called everyone on Luna P.)  
  
"M-Mamoru…" Eternal Sailor Moon said when she looked beside Galaxia to see someone who unconscious trapped inside a tube coming from the ground to the ceiling. Then, a purple-blue gas started swirling inside, only to wake up Mamoru.  
  
"Stop it! Please, stop it!" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.  
  
"Oh, I can't, but you can," Galaxia said.  
  
"How? Please, tell me!" Eternal Sailor Moon pleaded.  
  
"It's very simple, actually. More like a challenge, if you will. I will mail the list to each of you individually. So, ta-ta for now…" Galaxia said as she snapped her fingers, which made all the Soldiers disappear into thin air back to Japan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami Mizuno's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Owww…Wh-What happened? How did I end up here?" Ami asked herself as she landed flat on her butt from the fall. "Where's Mamoru? And Galaxia?" she asked as she rubbed her head. "What's this? A piece of mail?" Ami questioned as she saw an envelope with only her first name on it. There was no stamp, return address, or anything.  
  
Dear Ms. Mizuno,  
  
I, as you may remember, am Galaxia. I hold Mamoru as my prisoner, and there is a way to save him, but it won't be so easy. This is what you must do:  
  
1. Give up your visor, and your communication watch, your computer  
  
2. Find these 5 treasures: The Mercury Orb with Ice inside; the Mythril Rod; Healing Rod; Wizard Rod; and finally your Ice Harp  
  
Well, I hope you have fun finding these treasures. They are spread all across the Universe.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Galaxia  
  
"Uh, oh. I don't know if I can do this…But, I must. I have to. For the future od the Moon," Ami said to herself as she ran out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makoto Kino's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello! Ouch, that hurt…" Makoto said as she got up from the floor. "Oh, what's this? A letter?" she said as she was holding a letter.  
  
Dear Ms. Kino,  
  
I, has you remember, am Galaxia. I hold Mamoru as a prisoner. But, there is a way to stop me. Here it is:  
  
1. You must give up: your communication watch  
  
2. You must find these 4 treasures: Jupiter Orb with Lightning inside; Ultima Sword; Thunder Oak Sword; the leaf off the Massive Oak tree on Jupiter  
  
Well, I hope you have fun finding everything. They are spread all across the Universe. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Galaxia  
  
"Oh, man! I better hurry!" Makoto said as soon as she was done reading the letter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsukino's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mamoru! How can I save you?" Usagi whined as she fell from the sky.  
  
"Oh, quit you're whining! We got a letter that Galaxia told us about," Chibi-Usagi said as she tapped Usagi's shoulder.  
  
Dear Ms. Tsukino (s):  
  
I, as you may remember, am Galaxia. I hold your precious Mamoru as prisoner. But, how will you defeat me? Here's how:  
  
1. You must give up these: communication watch, Luna P.  
  
2. You must find these 3 treasures (Eternal Sailor Moon): the Future Moon Crown; the White Moon Crystal; the Pure Energy Staff  
  
3. You must fine these 3 treasures (Super Sailor Chibi Moon): the Future Moon Tiara; the Bell used to call Pegasus; Luna P.; only gray, like Diana  
  
Well, this journey won't be an easy one, but you will have fun. Ta-ta for now…  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Galaxia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cherry Hill Temple  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait until I see her again…" Rei mumbled to herself as she shook a fist toward the ceiling. "Oh, cool, a letter!"  
  
Dear Ms. Hino,  
  
I, as you remember, am Galaxia. I hold as a prisoner. But, you can help him by doing these things:  
  
1. You must give up these: your communication watch  
  
2. You must find these 3 items: the Mars Orb with Fire inside; the Flame Saber; and the Ultimate Sniper  
  
These treasures are spread far out into the Universe. I know you will just have fun.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Galaxia  
  
"Oh, no! I have to hurry. I hope Grandpa or Chad don't catch me…" Rei said as she climbed down the side of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako Aino's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WEEEEE! That was fun! Let's do it again! Wait a minute…" Minko said as she landed on the floor.  
  
Dear Ms. Aino,  
  
I, as you may remember, am Galaxia. I hold Mamoru as my prisoner, but you can save him. Here are the steps:  
  
1. You must give up these: communication watch  
  
2. You must find these 3 treasures: the Venus Orb with Love/Beauty inside; Universal Spear; Mythril Spear; Love/Beauty Spear; a kiss from the God of the Universe  
  
So, I trust you will find everything?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Galaxia  
  
"Oops, I guess this won't be as much fun anymore. Oh, well, at least I get a kiss…" Minako said as she dazed off into the sky, but suddenly woke up and ran out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaioh, Setsuna Meioh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, what's this?!" Haruka said as she suddenly remembered Galaxia, and became angry.  
  
Dear Ms. Tenou, Kaioh, and Meioh,  
  
I, as you may remember, am Galaxia. I hold Mamoru as a prisoner. But, maybe you can help him? Here's what you do:  
  
1. You must give up these: your communication watches; Time Staff  
  
2. You must find these (Super Sailor Uranus): the Uranus Orb with Earth inside; Diamond Sword; Defender; Broad Sword; Mythril Sword; Ice Brand; Iron Sword; Illusive Space Swords  
  
3. You must find these (Super Sailor Neptune): the Neptune Orb with Water inside; Magic Racket; Air Racket; Mythril Racket; Multina Racket; Tiger Racket; Priest's Racket; Illusive Neptune Mirrors  
  
4. You must find these (Super Sailor Pluto): the Pluto Orb with Time travel inside; Flame Staff; Ice Staff; Lightning Staff; Oak Staff; High Time Staff; Illusive Time Staffs  
  
Well, that took a while!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Galaxia  
  
"All those?! Wow!" Michiru replied as she looked over Haruka's shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru Tomoe's House  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How did I end up here? I hought I was spending the night at Chibi-Usagi's house. Oh, maybe she sent me a letter!"  
  
Dear Ms. Tomoe,  
  
I, as you may remember, am Galaxia. I hold Mamoru as my prisoner, and maybe, just maybe, you can help him be free. Here's how:  
  
1. You must give up these: your communication watch  
  
2. You must find these: Fairy Flute; Siren's Flute; Saturn's Flute; Lamia's Flute; Hamelin Flute; Saturn's Orb with Death inside; Illusive Death Staves  
  
Well, have fun, little girl!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Galaxia  
  
"I have to go! I better hurry, too!" Hotaru said as she raced out the door, being careful not to be caught. But, as soon as she stepped outside her house, she was sucked into the air, once again. 


	5. Now Is When It All Begins

**But, as soon as she stepped outside her house, she was sucked into the air, once again.**  
  
1 Chapter 5  
  
Now Is When It All Begins  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warp Circle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!!!!" Hotaru shouted as she was falling into the sky and into Galaxia's Palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galaxia's Palace  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are they? Huh?" Galaxia asked anybody who was listening.  
  
"We sent out all the letter, your majesty," Tinyanko replied. Suddenly, from 7 different spots in the room, everybody came piling in, and they fell flat on their butts again.  
  
"WEEEEEEE! I guess I did get to do it again, huh?" Minako said as she got up from the great fall.  
  
"Hey! We all got your letters. Please, tell us how we can do everything," Usagi pleaded to Galaxia.  
  
"Well, I would advise you to transform into your Sailor uniforms. Just a tup," Galaxia said.  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
When everybody was done with the first part of their transformation, together they shouted, "MAKE UP!"  
  
"Okay, we're done. Please, let us begin!" Eternal Sailor Moon pleaded.  
  
"Okay, hold on," Galaxia said as she snapped her fingers. When she did, Sailor Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were transported to their own planets, never to be seen by the other scouts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturn  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"H-Hello? Is anybody there?" Super Sailor Saturn asked as she struggled to look as far as she could because of the swirling material.  
  
"Chill out, Saturn-freak. I'm here to teach you the basic of this 'game'" Iron Mouse replied.  
  
"Uh, okay. Where are you?" Saturn asked as she heard the voice.  
  
"Don't worry about that. First things first. You get this, Galaxia's communicator watch." Iron Mouse said as she slipped a communication watch in front of Saturn's face.  
  
"Okay." Saturn said as she reached out and grabbed the watch in front of her.  
  
"You got the list?" Iron Mouse's voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, right here. Thanks again!" Saturn replied as she could finally see clearly of the planet around her.  
  
"No problem! And good luck…" Iron Mouse said as she vanished away. (A/N: her voice, I mean)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uranus  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sailor Neptune? Michiru? S-Setsuna?" Super Sailor Uranus puzzled as she floated above the surface of the planet Uranus. "UH? OH!" Uranus said as she quickly covered her nose and mouth from the gas.  
  
"Hello, little fairy. I'm here, but your Sailor friends are not." Tinyanko said.  
  
"T-Tinyanko? Where are you?" Uranus asked with a muffled voice.  
  
"Who cares? Anyway, here's the deal. You get one of these. Galaxia's communication watch." Tinyanko replied. "You have the list?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I've got it. Thanks!" Uranus said as she hurried off to search the planet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neptune  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Haruka? Where'd you go?" Super Sailor Neptune asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"I'm here, child. I have to give you this," Lead Crow said.  
  
"What is it? Ouch!" Neptune whined as she got hit with ice particles.  
  
"Galaxia's communication watch. And do you remember the list?" Lead Crow asked.  
  
"Yeah, I-I've got it," Neptune said as she got hit with another ice particles.  
  
"Good. Have fun!" was the last thing Lead Crow said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pluto  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe they took my Time Staff! How unfair!" Super Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"Calm down, brat! Here, take this. Do you have your list?" Aluminum Siren asked very impatiently.  
  
"Yes, I do, thank you very much." Pluto replied in a snotty voice as she took Galaxia's communication watch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galaxia's Palace  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I'm back, Galaxia." Aluminum Siren saud as she returned from Pltuo.  
  
"Very well." Galaxia said as she snapped her fingers again, sending Super Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter to their native planets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mercury  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eternal Sailor Moon? Where are you?" Super Sailor Mercury asked as if she was the only one trying to protect her.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry." Iron Mouse said.  
  
"Okay, but where am I? It's so hot here…" Mercury said as she began to sweat.  
  
"Mercury! Anyway, here's Galaxia's communication watch, and o you have your list?" Iron Mouse said promptly.  
  
"Yes. I've got it. I must hurry!" Mercury said as she quickly began so she could get off her planet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Venus  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whew! Ver gassy!" Super Sailor Venus sad as she landed on her planet, Venus.  
  
"Hello! I have to hurry, so here's the deal. Here's your communication watch, and do you have your list?" Tinyanko said.  
  
"Cool! Yeah, I think I do." Venus replied.  
  
"Okay! Bye!" was the last thing Tinyanko said before returning to the Palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mars  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HELLO! I swear…" Super Sailor Mars said as she landed on her butt.  
  
"Okay, okay, save the threats until later. Here, take this," Lead Crow said.  
  
"No way! What is it, first of all?" mars asked prudently.  
  
"It's a communication watch, made by Galaxia. Kinda like your old one…" Lead Crow responded.  
  
"Uh, okay, if you say so…" Mars questioned as she took the watch.  
  
"You have the list of your 'treasures'" Lead Crow asked.  
  
"Uh, no, I don't…YES, I HAVE THEM!" Mars shouted.  
  
"Whatever. See you later. Trust me." Lead Crow mysteriously said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jupiter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! Where'd everybody go?" Super Sailor Jupiter asked herself as she saw the Asteroid Belt slowly pass Jupiter.  
  
"You should know! Think of where you are. Anyway, here's a present for you." Aluminum Siren told Jupiter.  
  
"W-What is it?" Jupiter unsteadily asked.  
  
"A communication watch made by Galaxia. And do you have your list?" Aluminum Siren asked.  
  
"Yep!" Jupiter replied.  
  
"Good. Go get started!" Aluminum Siren said as she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Galaxia's Palace  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now that all of your Sailor friends are gone, it is time to transport you two. But, since there is only one moon, my solution is this. Eternal Sailor Moon, you will travel to the moon now, and Super Sailor Chibi Moon, you will travel to the future moon." Galaxia said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"What? No, please…" Eternal Sailor Moon pleaded.  
  
"It's okay, Sailor Moon. You're there, and you know as well as I do that you will do all you can to protect me, right?" Super Sailor Chibi Moon said, trying to calm down Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yeah, I-I guess you're right. And I always will, you know that?" she replied.  
  
" Yes, of course. And so will Darien. But, we need to save him. So, let's do this together." Chibi Moon said as she held Sailor Moon's hand.  
  
"Right. I'm here to leave, Galaxia." Sailor Moon said bravely.  
  
"Okay, but I must give you this. It's a communication watch. It can lead you to me, in communication, of course." Galaxia said as she handed one to Sailor Moon and to Chibi Moon.  
  
"Just make it quick, okay?" Chibi Moon asked. And with that, Chibi Moon vanished to the future moon. But, before she was completely gone, she looked back to Sailor Moon, then to Mamoru, with tears in her eyes.  
  
When Chibi Moon had left, Sailor Moon vanished, also. She looked back to Mamoru, but only with a determined look on her face. 


	6. Treasure Hunters Begin Part I

**She looked back to Mamoru, but only with a determined look on her face.**  
  
1 Chapter 6  
  
Treasure Hunters Begin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Future Moon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I guess I'm here now. Where' mama?" Super Sailor Chibi Moon asked herself as she got on her feet from her fall.  
  
"Chibi-Usagi?! What are you doing here?" a gray cat asked her.  
  
"Diana! How are you?!" Chibi Moon excitedly asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Are you here to see Neo-Queen Serenity? Because, something really bad happened to the King, and she's been feeling really bad ever since. Come on, I'll take you to her!" Diana said as she started to race towards the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silver Millenium Castle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your Highness? What are you doing here?" the future Super Sailor Mars asked her as she and the other inner Soldiers stood as guards of Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"It's an emergency. Please let me through. I must speak to my mother!" Chibi Moon urged.  
  
"Okay. We'll let you through." Sailor Mercury said as she gave the signal to the two guards (A/N: no sailor scouts, like door openers) to open the doors.  
  
"Mama! I'm here!" Chibi Moon shouted as she ran into Neo-Queen Serenity's room  
  
"C-Chibi Usagi? What are you doing here?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked as she wiped her eyes free of tears.  
  
"Mama! I'm here to help the past Mamoru. You see, he's being held captive by this evil witch Galaxia and her minion Iron Mouse, Tinyanko, Aluminum Siren, and Lead Crow. And the other Sailor and I are going to help him. We have to find different, powerful treasures. So, that's what I'm doing here." Chibi Moon responded.  
  
"oh, no! What kind of treasures do you have to find?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Uh, let me see…" Chibi Moon said as she withdrew her list and looked over it. "Uh, I have to find a Tiara, my Bell to call Pegasus, and a Luna P., only it looks like Diana."  
  
"Okay, well, is there anyway I can help?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No, I can't get any help only if it's from Galaxia herself," Chibi Moon said.  
  
"Oh well. I see. Do you have the pipe that one little boy gave you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"How did you know about that?! But, yes, I do have it." Chibi Moon said.  
  
"Okay, well, I guess you have to leave. Good-bye, Chibi Usagi." Serenity said as she gave Chibi Moon a hug.  
  
"thanks, mama. I love you, and we will save papa." Chibi Moon said as she hugged Serenity back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Current Moon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, it's so dark and rocky here. Oh, how am I supposed to find anything here?" Sailor Moon asked herself. "What am I suppose to find again?"  
  
When she asked, she pulled her list and looked over it.  
  
"Okay, uh, my Crown? What does that mean? Anyway, I'm also supposed to find the White Moon Crystal, and the Pure Energy Staff. Well, first of all, I didn't know there was a White Moon Crystal. Whatever…" Sailor Moon told herself.  
  
1.1 Rumble…rumble…rumble…  
  
"Huh? What's that noise?" Sailor Moon asked herself as she heard a noise like thunder coming closer to her. "Uh oh…"  
  
Finally, the noise had turned out to be a monster. A big monster.  
  
"uh, w-who are you…?" Sailor Moon asked the giant.  
  
"Be I Hilgigars. Be I who destroy you. Be you beat me, be you to receive treasure." A green giant with a huge anchor on his right hand said.  
  
"Uh, okay, I guess. But if it's for a treasure. Okay, bring it on, green giant!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted as she took off her tiara and flung it at Hiligars. It hit him, cause some damage but not much.  
  
"Puny attack. Be I who attacks you now. Be I who causes pain!" Hiligars said as he jumped up to Sailor Moon and knocked her down by hitting her with his anchor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! Sailoruniverse here….i'm typing this for my friend AmiMercury06 cause her stupid aol won't let her on fanfiction.net…..::mumbles:: stupid aol….gonna break your stupid neck…Anyways…my wrist hurts and feels like it's gonna fall off any minute…so I'm gonna stop here, leaving a so called cliffhanger….^_^ 


End file.
